


Liberosis

by jackisbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Tw for self-harm, ive been suicidal again so have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisbaby/pseuds/jackisbaby
Summary: Jack is done with feeling like a fuck-up. He purposes to get rid of the problem.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Castiel, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Liberosis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ive been really depressed and suicidal again lately, so im going to distract myself with writing. Please don't read this if you have triggers about self-harm. Other than that, enjoy.

Jack was staring at his bedroom wall aimlessly again. He felt like more of a disappointment than ever. Cas and Sam and Dean seemed to be doing fine, maybe even better, without him. He was tired of feeling sad and guilty, tired of wishing he could feel less, care less. So, he took it upon himself to make him wish come true.

**************************

Cas walked the halls looking for his son. He was elated to have him back, to see his smile again, to feel the warmth and love of his grace. But he had been acting differently. Cas was worried about Jack, even more so when he couldn't find him. Or Gabriel's blade he had left to Jack for protection before he died. Or faked his death again, Cas couldn't tell.

Cas came to a halt when he heard sobbing coming from Jack's room. Had he not been an angel with superhuman hearing he would have missed. 

''Jack?''

There was no reply as Cas opened Jack's door and looked around for said nephilim. As Cas neared the bathroom, the sobbing grew louder. He also heard music playing. It as soft and sweet and gentle, sounding something like a song Dean would sing. Not wanting to startle his child, he opened the door slowly. He was shocked to see the scene before his eyes.

Jack sat in the fully filled bathtub, tears streaming down his face and Gabriel's blade in his right hand, which was hanging out of the floor. What was worse was what Cas saw when his eyes traveled upwards from Jack's hand. Both of Jack's arms were slit open down the vein, running from the top of his bicep to the top of his wrist. With no shirt on, it was easy for Cas to tell that he had also stabbed himself in the stomach. Multiple times.

When Jack finally noticed Cas,he cursed loudly, trying to pull away as Cas pulled him out of the crimson-colored water. His jeans were soaking and Jack struggled to free himself from Cas' grip. He knew Cas was going to try to help him. He had seen it coming and had left Cas and Sam and Dean their own separate letters. He had even left one for Eileen, who had basically become a mother to him. he stopped struggling, sobs instantly wracking his body as he felt the slow release of death begin ti sedate his body. The last thing he heard before blacking out was Cas yelling for Sam and Dean to call an ambulance.

********************************  
Seven hours in the E.R. That was how long they had been there. Eileen had cried into Sam's shoulder at least three times, and they had gone to take a walk about five minutes ago. Cas hadn't noticed his mind wandering until Dean snapped him out of it.

''Cas, baby, you feeling ok?''

And that was it. Cas couldn't take it anymore. He spun on his heel and crashed into Dean's chest, sinking to the floor and bawling like a newborn.

''Ok, babe, c'mere. It's alright, Jack will be ok, he's been through worse.''

''What if he's not ok, Dean? I can't-I can't lose him again I-''

Cas was hyperventilating now, Dean trying to calm him with reassuring words and rubs on his arms and back. It helped, but only a little. Cas leaned into the touch and wished on every star he knew was in the sky that Jack would really be just fine.

*********************************

The first thing Jack saw when he awoke was blinding lights above his head. He let his senses work their magic and he touched his nice, warm blanket, revealing in how soft it felt, and slipped away into a blissful oblivion. 

Until he felt the pain. It was everywhere. In his arms, his head, his chest also hurt and Jack wondered if this was what his mother had felt during her last moments on earth.

''FUCK! OH FUCKING HELL! SHIT, THIS FUCKING HURTS!''

Jack could barely register anything but pain, but he was 100% certain the children's wing close by was learning a couple new words to take home to their parents.

Doctors and nurses rushed in to see what all the fuss was about, but, upon discovering what the problem was, gave him some pain medicine and a glass of water.

*****************************

It was about another ten minutes before his parents had been allowed to see him. The doctor had told him that he wasn't allowed anything sharp for the next month. Jack knew that this would be ignored, seeing as his family members were all hunters, but he knew Cas would make him talk about any mental problems at least once a day. Dr. Smith, that was his name, had told him he was lucky to be alive. Jack didn't really agree with him. That was, until he saw how happy his family looked to see him alive and breathing.

''Jack, holy shit you're ok!''

''Eh, I feel like crap.'' 

Jack wasn't afraid to admit t.

''I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking and-''

''Yeah, we know you weren't thinking kid.''

Jack frowned at Dean. Dean Just shrugged.

''We can talk about this later, Jack. For now, let's make sure you don't pull something like this again.''

''Now, let's go find Sam and Eileen and get you home, Kid.''

''Jack.''

Cas caught his arm as Dean sauntered down the hall, ready to have their nephilim back in their protection.

''Jack, always remember that I love you, even if it feels like I don't.''

Jack felt close to tears, whether from pure joy or total annihilation of his mental health, he didn't know.

''I know, Cas. I love you,too.''


End file.
